Private Dancer
by chaingangprincess1978
Summary: Chapter 8 now up! Please read and review...I hope you all like it so far! This is my favourite story that I'm working on so far...
1. Chapter 1

Private Dancer

Disclaimer: I own no one from WWE. I only own the story and my original character Cassandra. Also this story will contain content that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. So if that's you, please hit your back button right now. Anyone else, please feel free to read and enjoy, but please don't forget to review…I need feedback….

Peace!

Chapter 1.

It was a typical summer night in Toronto. Cassandra Taylor was at work at her club. Zanzibar on Yonge Street. She liked dancing…it kept her in good shape, and the money was good. Not to mention the attention she got from customers. She was sitting at the bar, sipping a cooler, and feeling a little bored, when they walked in, There were about 5 or 6 of them all together….all big burly muscle men….and Cassandra perked up immediately, she liked big guys.

That was when she noticed him…the most attractive by far out of all of them…He had blue eyes, and short cut brown hair. He also had the biggest biceps Cass had ever seen, and she made her mind up right then that she was going to ask him if he wanted a private dance. But first she was gonna go to the ladies and fix up her appearance.

Cass made her way down to the bathroom, and quickly touched up her hair and makeup. She smoothed down her little black mini skirt, and adjusted her gold bikini top.

She dabbed on a little more of her favourite perfume, _L'air du temps _by Nina Ricci. And went back out on the floor. She went over to the table where they all were sitting and sure enough there he was still sitting there talking to one of the other ones.

He looked up just as she walked over and as he caught her eye he gave her the most dazzling smile she had ever seen.

Now was her chance, and she wasted no time. She walked right over to him and sat down in the empty chair across from him.

"Hi. My name's Jade." She said.

"Hello Jade…I'm John." He said with another smile, extending his hand.

Wow! He had a little bit of an accent which made him sound like he was from the New England area. "_Sexy!" _Cass thought. "_He's from outta town!" _

"So would you like to go for a private dance?" she asked him, giving him her best smile.

"Well, my friends and I just got here…we kinda wanted to have a couple beers first, but yes darlin' I'd definitely love to go for a dance with you. You're absolutely stunning. Can I buy you a drink? I'd love to talk with you some more while we wait." He said.

**John's POV**

WOW! This girl was smoking hot and I knew it! So all the hot women lived here in Toronto huh? Well…that was okay with me, because my wife was back home, and what she didn't know didn't hurt her.

I took a second look at her as she sat across the table from me. She was tall and slender, but not too thin, with just the right amount of curves. She had a dancer's body. She had long honey-blonde hair that fell in waves just past her shoulders. She had beautiful eyes…small and almond shaped, jade green, and I guessed that was how she had chosen her name..because I knew that was not her real name, I didn't care. She was dressed in a sexy black mini-skirt and a gold bikini top that tied behind her back.

This gave me an ample view of her breasts which were very nice. She kind of reminded me of Kelly actually…but that was over….that had been a messy affair….and it had ended badly when Liz had found out about it and had threatened to tell Vince about it, and make him fire Kelly.

The waitress came by then and I asked "Jade" what she'd like to drink, She ordered one of those vodka lemonade cooler things. I ordered myself another beer and we kept talking.

"So John, what brings you to Toronto?" she asked.

I nearly choked on my beer! She had no idea who I was!

"You're joking, right?" I said.

"Joking, about what?"

"You honestly have no clue who I am?" I asked.

"No, should I?"

"Have you ever heard of WWE Wrestling?" I asked her.

"Yeah…my nephew likes it…." She said, nodding.

"Well that's what I do, I'm John, John Cena."

"Oh My God! My nephew is like your biggest fan!" she said

"And the rest of the guys are Randy Orton, Triple H, Cody Rhodes, Evan Bourne, and Kofi Kingston."

Just then the DJ came on the mic.

"All right guys give it up for Stacy….and now up next we have Jade…"

"Oh shit! Looks like I have to go up on stage." She said, giving me a shy smile.

"Oh okay….I'll come over and watch you." I said.

"You will?" she asked.

"Sure….gives me a preview of what I'm gonna get later!"

"Ok…I hope you like what you see." She said with a smile and a playful wink.

**Cassandra's POV**

The DJ announced me and I smiled as I made my way out onto the stage. I looked out and sure enough there was John, sitting there watching.

My first song "Pork and Beans." By Weezer started up and I started to move around the stage, moving to the music, twirling around the poles, having fun, singing along to the song. I liked this tune. It was a fun song to dance to. About halfway through the song, I reached behind me, and untied the back of my top. I danced around with it undone for the rest of the song, and only removed it, just at the end of the song.

My second song was also by Weezer "Beverly Hills" 'cause I'm a big fan of Weezer.

I danced around some more singing along with this song too…smiling at the guys in the crowd. I noticed that John's friends had gathered around…I guessed that he had called them over to watch…I didn't care. I'd dance for all of them if they wanted me to. I slipped out of my skirt, and danced around for the rest of the song in just my G string.

At the end of the song, the guys all applauded loudly for me. I smiled back at them, and got ready for my third and final song.

As the first notes of "Outside" by Staind came up a platform came up from down inside the stage. I took off my g string and then crawled up on it and began my final routine. As I posed in time to the music I turned over and caught sight of John watching me with a naughty smile on his face, and I knew that he really liked what he saw.

When the song finally ended, the room exploded into applause, and I climbed down off the platform and gathered my clothes from the edge of the stage to put them on again. I noticed that John and his friends had all returned to their table and he was sitting there waiting for me to come back.

After I was dressed again; I walked straight back to his table. And when I got there he greeted me once again with that dazzling smile of his.

"That was pretty good Jade." He said to me.

"Would you like to see more?" I asked him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Hmmm, actually, yes I think I would." John said to me.

"All right, then let's head upstairs, to the VIP." I said.

John turned to his friends then and let them know he was going with me for a dance. And then we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one from WWE. I only own the story and my original character Cassandra. Also this story will contain content that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. So if that's you, please hit your back button right now. Anyone else, please feel free to read and enjoy, but please don't forget to review…I need feedback….

Private Dancer

Chapter 2

**Cassandra's POV**

John followed me up the stairs to the VIP lounge. We headed down to the back, and found a seat there for him. He made himself comfortable and sat down with his feet slightly apart…so he had done this before….no matter. I was going to have fun dancing for him either way. I sat down on his lap to wait for the next song to start. That was when I noticed just how good he smelled.

"You smell nice." I commented, leaning in to him.

"Oh thanks…It's just Axe." He said.

"Which one?" I said.

"Dark Temptation; I think those commercials with the chocolate man are so funny." He said with a small laugh.

"I was going to say I noticed a faint chocolate scent there that explains it." I told him.

"You smell pretty too." He said, leaning in to sniff my hair. His lips gently brushed against my temple, and I wasn't sure if he'd done that accidentally, or accidentally on purpose.

"What is that?" he whispered into my ear, and though I shouldn't have, I felt myself get a little bit wet from having him so close to me. Though I knew why it was happening, he was sexy as hell, and I wanted him…bad!

"Umm, its _L'air du temps _by Nina Ricci." I said to him. "_Cass! Get it together! You're working!_" I scolded myself.

"It's very sexy." He whispered into my ear again, and I felt the moisture between my legs increase.

Just then the next song started and I hopped off of his lap and got up to start dancing. I danced slowly, the song was "Underneath It All" by Gwen Stefani and I took full advantage of having such a slow song to work with. I slowly stripped off my top and skirt, and then climbed up onto his lap as I settled myself down and started to work there, I could feel him getting excited.

So the feeling was mutual! He wanted me too. And not just that, I could tell that John was a big boy! Well maybe we could talk about it and maybe, just maybe I'd take him back to my apartment tonight…or even go back to his hotel with him.

The song ended and John leaned forward and whispered into my ear to keep going. By coincidence it was another slow song. "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, and I kept right on going, rocking back and forth on his lap.

"You're driving me nuts!" he whispered into my ear again, as I leaned forward to put my breasts in his face.

"I can tell." I whispered right back "And you're making me crazy too." I admitted.

"What time do you finish work?" he asked me.

"Closing time." I answered.

"Well to be honest we're probably going to be hanging around till then anyway…how about you come back to my hotel with me after you finish….if you're okay with that; that is." He said.

"Um, gee let me think, does a bear shit in the woods?" I said.

"Nice…real elegant there Jade." He said, with a small laugh.

"Um, John, there's something I want you to know….If we really are hooking up tonight…." I said.

"Yeah?"

"My name…its Cassandra….or you can call me Cass."

"Thanks for telling me, and I'll respect your privacy, and call you Jade until we've left here, I promise." He told me.

Just then the song was over…and we decided to stop for now and re-join everyone else. But as we were walking downstairs John whispered in my ear that it was "ON" as soon as we got back to his room. I shivered with anticipation and felt myself getting even more moist.

John understood that I had to keep working while we were there, and I left him reluctantly a few times to do some private dances. But he was always still there each time I came back, and closing time came around before we knew it.

When I re joined him and his friends in my street clothes with my dance bag and everything, the one called Randy looked a little pissed, and he pulled John aside…they moved too far away from me, and I couldn't hear what they were saying.

**John's POV**

"John! What the fuck are you doing?" Randy demanded. Looking at me sternly.

"Randy! Don't start getting all concerned for me…I know what I'm doing, I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm gonna get laid!" I told him.

"And if Liz finds out about this?" Randy said.

"She's not gonna find out, because I'm not gonna say anything about it, and neither are you, or any of the other guys…and if anyone does, I'll know."

"All right, I just hope you know what you're doing." Randy said, giving me that look he always does when he thinks I'm about to screw things up big time.

Besides Randy wasn't the one in a loveless marriage. Liz had changed a lot in the past few months, every time I called home to talk to her, she always complained about how much time I spent travelling. How I was never home anymore. How I was never around to take her anywhere.

We hadn't had sex in nearly four months. And I was getting tired of porn and jacking. And tonight when I had met Cass, something had clicked between us, she was sweet, and pretty, and nice, and I really liked her, and if I didn't know better I would've thought Randy was jealous. But that was okay Randy had his own wife back home and she wasn't a frigid ice princess like mine.

It was then that a thought crossed my mind that kind of scared me, but also kind of made me happy. I really liked Cassandra…and I could tell that she was really attracted to and really liked me. I wanted out of this situation with Liz…well if things really sparked between Cassandra and I…who knew, there was potential there for someone for me to be with….when I decided to leave Liz which I knew in my mind would be sometime in the not too distant future. But would Cass want to be with me?? Would she be okay with the demands of my life…heck…maybe I could take her on the road with me…make her my valet…But I was getting ahead of myself.

I snapped out of my little thoughts in time to see Cass walking towards me with her big dance bag over her shoulder. She was smiling, and she looked pretty dressed in her street clothes, a pair of blue denim capris, a pink spaghetti strap top, and little white flip-flop shoes. She was a lot shorter now that she didn't have her stilettos on. Her pretty blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

"I'm all set." She said with a little grin and wink.

"Good, the car's just over here." I said, leading her over to the limo.

"Actually I brought mine, where's your hotel?" she said.

"We're at the Royal York." I said to her.

"Wow! You guys are living it up eh?" she said, using that cute little Canadian term.

"Okay…No problem, I'll just drive over and meet you guys there." Cass said to me.

I looked up and saw Randy still glaring at me in with that same disapproving stare. And suddenly I wasn't in the mood for his shit.

"You know what? I'll ride with you." I said to her. "Lead the way."

Cass led me to her car, and I giggled when I saw it. It suited her. It was a VW Bug. One of the new style ones, painted cotton candy pink.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just such a girl car." I said.

"Yeah I just hope you'll be comfortable in it, big guy." She said, as she opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

I got into the passenger side, and found that I was okay there. We drove to the hotel chatting about all different things, movies, the weather in Toronto, NFL Football, surprisingly Cass knew her teams quite well…I guessed that was something that went along with what she did for a living. She needed to know sports as something to talk about with her customers.

Finally we parked at the hotel, and she turned off the engine. She turned to me with a smile.

"So here we are." She said.

"Yes." I said.

Cass leaned in and kissed me then. It was a soft gentle kiss on my lips. She tasted sweet, like strawberry lip gloss. I kissed her back…a little more passionately and she moaned and melted into the kiss.

Finally she broke it. Saying "Let's go inside and finish this."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one from WWE. I only own the story and my original character Cassandra. Also this story will contain content that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. So if that's you, please hit your back button right now. Anyone else, please feel free to read and enjoy, but please don't forget to review…I need feedback….

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

Private Dancer

Chapter 3

**Cassandra's POV**

John slipped his arm around me as we got into the elevator going up to his room. He pulled me close to him and leaned down to kiss me again. I moaned and melted into the kiss…He was intense, but I liked it. This was going to be a wild ride. And I knew it!

Just then the elevator reached his floor. And we stepped out together. He slipped his arm around my shoulders again as we walked down the hall. When we reached the door to his room, he unlocked it, and with a sweep of his arm, ushered me inside.

He closed and locked the door, after hanging the "Do not Disturb" sign on it.

John then turned to me, and pulled me to him again. Kissing me passionately.

"Cass…" he breathed. "I want you….I've wanted you since you climbed on my lap tonight."

"I want you too John. I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you." I said. I had to be honest with him.

We stood there locked in an embrace for what seemed like hours, just kissing each other. Then it happened, John's hands started exploring my body. They went under my tank top and unhooked my strapless pink bra. John then pulled the top over my head and tossed it aside just letting the bra fall to the floor. He kissed softly down my neck then and then leaned to take my left nipple in his mouth, kissing it before gently starting to suck.

I moaned softly, and placed my hand on his head, running my fingers through his short brown hair.

He stopped then, and did the exact same to the other one. It drove me crazy…making me tingle with desire.

"You have a gorgeous body Cass." He said to me.

John scooped me up in his arms then and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down gently and then joined me on the bed. We embraced again and lay there making out like two teenagers.

John's hands started their exploring again. And I shivered as I felt them go under the waistband of my pants. He finally unbuttoned and unzipped them.

"Take them off!" he purred in my ear.

As I was doing this, John pulled off his shirt, and I got my first look at him. His body was fantastic! Rippling chest muscles, big strong arms, washboard stomach…I felt myself getting even more hot and wet just looking at him.

I lay back down in just my pink lace thong. A naughty smile on my face.

"Hey missy, you can take that off too!" he said.

"Uh-uh! You want that off, you can take it off!" I said.

John reached over and seized my panties by the crotch, and then with a loud RIP he tore them completely open at the crotch….

"Hey!" I said.

"I'll buy you some new ones."

Then all I could do was gasp as I felt John's fingers brush against me for the first time. I looked at him and saw a knowing grin on his face. He was trying to figure out what I'd like. He gently brushed his fingers over my clit, and that was it for me…I arched my back and moaned out in pleasure.

"So, that's what you like, is it?" he asked.

John then proceeded to slide two fingers inside me, and then play with my clit with his thumb. I got into it, thrusting my hips up off the bed…begging him not to stop…and it wasn't long before a powerful orgasm washed over me, and I called out his name in pure bliss.

"John….I want you….inside me…now!" I begged. Looking up at him; I could see that he had removed the rest of his clothes and was naked. I had to satisfy my curiosity. I snuck a peek and sure enough my suspicions were confirmed, John was a big boy! I estimated about 8 inches long and very thick.

"That sounds like a good idea my dear." He said, and he reached into the bedside table and took out a condom. He quickly rolled it on himself, and then joined me on the bed. He settled himself on top of me gently. Not wanting to rush. He kissed me again, touching me gently, tweaking my nipples, making me shiver in anticipation, and when he finally nudged my legs apart and slid inside me slowly, I couldn't help moaning his name out loud.

"Ohh! J-John!" I moaned.

"Mmmmm, Ohhh Cass! You feel so good girl…." He moaned as he slid all the way in, filling me completely.

We lay there for a moment, kissing and touching each other, and then ever so slowly John began thrusting. He moaned softly as he felt my body start responding to him…my contractions. I couldn't help but moan out in pure bliss and whisper his name over and over.

He sped up as we got into it, and our moans grew louder and more urgent as it got more intense.

Finally it happened, a second very intense orgasm washed over me, and I grabbed on to John and pulled him close, screaming his name. He kept going as it went on and then subsided and then I whispered in his ear.

"John, you've made me come twice….now it's your turn…come baby….come for me…."

That did it! He went over the edge and I heard this noise escape him…it was a low guttural moan, almost a growl….and I felt his release deep inside me, filling the condom.

After he recovered, John pulled out, and rolled to his side.

"Wow! That was amazing. Cass, you're amazing."

We lay there for a while, holding each other, and when I started to get up to leave John told me he wanted me to stay the night with him. And as I drifted off to sleep in his arms, I felt myself wanting to be able to do this over and over again, forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no one from WWE. I only own the story and my original character Cassandra. Also this story will contain content that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. So if that's you, please hit your back button right now. Anyone else, please feel free to read and enjoy, but please don't forget to review…I need feedback….

Private Dancer

Chapter 4

**Cassandra's POV**

I awoke the next morning to find myself wrapped in John's arms. A flood of memories from the night before came back to me, and I smiled as I wriggled out of his arms to go to the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom, John was sitting up in bed, the sheet draped over his lap.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Hey beautiful!" he said.

Just then I heard a cell phone ringing, and I guessed it must be John's. I had turned mine off after getting in my car last night. I was right, I saw him reach over and pick up his phone from the bedside table with a not so pleased look on his face.

"Good morning." He answered.

It was then that my heart broke…I instantly heard a woman's angry voice on the other end.

Tears sprang to my eyes along with bitter realization. He was married…or he had a girlfriend, and I had been some one-night stand.

How could I have been so stupid? Of course, he was a pro wrestler…those guys probably had a girl in every city.

I quickly gathered my clothes, and started pulling them on. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I gotta go, I'll call you back!" John said, and hung up.

"Cass! Please baby….don't go…I can explain…" he said, reaching for me

"Yes, I'd love an explanation!" I spat at him, pulling away from him.

"Cass, beautiful…please calm down." John said to me.

"When were you going to tell me John?" I demanded "After she found out and demanded you end it with me? So what is she, wife, girlfriend? Oh shit, it doesn't even fucking matter…" I trailed off sobbing.

"She's my wife….but we're not happy together…I've been thinking about leaving her for a while now, and after what I had with you last night baby; I know that's what I want. I don't love her anymore. Cass baby, I'm falling for you…I know it sounds crazy, and impossible after one night….but I really do think it's happening….you gotta believe me!"

"Why should I believe you? If you cheated on her with me, what would stop you from doing it to me with the next beautiful woman you were unable to resist?" I asked him.

"Cass, baby….please. Please believe me, I want you! I'm not normally the cheating kind. I went with you because of the situation with me and Elizabeth, I'm tired of being in a loveless, sexless marriage, and I saw a beautiful girl; you baby, and I thought WOW! She's amazing. I have some time off coming up, and I'm heading home to Boston to start divorce proceedings." He said.

I sat there looking at him. I thought I saw a single tear slip down his face. It broke my heart to see it. Suddenly I believed everything he said.

"So will you wait for me?" he asked, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"John…I don't really know what to make of all of this, but I do know one thing, I do want to be with you… I knew that after we made love last night." I said.

"You won't be sorry Cass! I'm gonna leave you my contact information. And I'll be in touch all through the entire process. When that's over and done with, I'd really like you to come out on tour with me…would you like that?" he asked me.

"That would be awesome! I'd love to." I said. Getting time off work wouldn't be a problem; I had some vacation time coming up.

"Good, now that that's settled, come over here!" John said, and he pulled me close to him and held me for a moment. His lips found mine, and before I knew it we were lost in each other once again…lost in pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Private Dancer

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own no one from WWE. I only own the story and my original character Cassandra. Also this story will contain content that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. So if that's you, please hit your back button right now. Anyone else, please feel free to read and enjoy, but please don't forget to review…I need feedback….

**John's POV**

It was with a heavy heart that I left Toronto, and Cassandra. I left her all my contact information…and told her that I would call her every night, as soon as I had time.

I caught a flight out of Toronto to Boston, and spent the entire flight listening to my iPod dreading what was waiting for me when I arrived home. Liz was getting more and more angry about the amount of time I spent on the road. My thoughts drifted to Cass, and I dozed off to sleep dreaming of her. And of the passionate night we had spent together in Toronto.

I got a cab at the airport, and rode in silence all the way home.

Sure enough Liz was waiting for me when I got there. I had spoken to her after parting with Cass to let her know I was coming home.

"Welcome home, nice to finally see you home, since you're never here anymore."

"Save it, drama queen!" I mumbled, I was in no mood.

"Aren't you even glad to see me?" she asked.

"Why should I be, all you do is bitch!" I said to her.

She shut up then and stormed off into the kitchen. That suited me fine. I took off to my den. I wanted to be alone anyway to think about Cass, and about when we would be together. But first, there was something I needed to do, like it or not.

My wife needed to be told that I wanted a divorce.

I went into the kitchen, and found Liz working at the stove, cooking dinner for us.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"About what?"

"I want a divorce." I told her, I decided it was best to just get it out.

"Oh really, well what if I don't?" she spat at me, looking every bit the frigid ice princess she'd been described as by a few of my friends.

"I really don't care what you want. I want out of this loveless marriage. I want my life back Elizabeth, and my life that I can see, doesn't include you."

"Oh, I see, there's someone else then, isn't there? Who is it John, that whore Mickie James? I've seen the way she looks at you when I come out on the road with you."

"Yes there is someone else, I won't lie, but I also won't tell you who she is, It's none of your fucking business. You can have the house in Tampa, but I'm keeping this one because it's close to Dad and my brothers. But I'm going to see my attorney tomorrow morning to have the papers drawn up." I said to her.

Liz just stood there staring, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Oh and I'll be sleeping in the guest room." I said to her.

"Fine John, that's fine, you can do whatever the fuck you like….I don't care anymore. But I can tell you this..I want half!"

"Half?"

"Half of everything….everything you have now, and everything you'll get in the future."

"Yeah Liz, well people in hell want ice water, that don't mean they get it." I snapped back at her, getting more and more pissed at her attitude. If she kept this up I wouldn't give her anything….except the house in Tampa which I had promised her.

She stormed back into the kitchen then, and I took off into my office. I sat down behind my desk, and turned on my computer. I started thinking about Cass. I wished I could pick up the phone and call her….but if Liz were to pick up and hear us, that would be bad.

Suddenly I remembered something, Cass had given me her email address. I logged into my email and opened a new email message.

I addressed it quickly and typed:

_Cass,_

_Hi babe. I'm at home in Boston. Planning to go and see my divorce lawyer tomorrow morning. Liz wasn't too pleased when I told her I want a divorce. I really don't care. This has been coming for a long time. _

_Been thinking about you a lot. Miss you. But we'll be together again soon enough. I can't wait to be with you again._

_I'll be dreaming about you tonight sweetie._

_Love,_

_John._

I sent the message, and thought about what her reaction would be when she read it. I knew she would be happy that I had told her the truth. I was leaving Elizabeth, and I wanted to be with her. I had meant every word I had said to her.

I logged onto the internet and surfed some car sites looking for possible additions to my muscle car collection when I got a pop-up telling me I had a new email.

I checked and sure enough, it was from Cass.

I opened it; it read:

_John,_

_Hi sexy! I've been going crazy thinking about you since you left. I want you so bad, you have no idea…all I can think about is the wild hot night we spent together. But that's okay…we'll have plenty more when you're back. And you better fasten your seatbelt mister, you're in for a bumpy ride. ;) _

_I'll be dreaming of you too._

_Love, and kisses on all your pink parts._

_Cass._

I closed the message and logged out of my email, with a big smile on my face. Feeling happy for the first time since I arrived home. Cass was understanding, and willing to wait for me. That was all I needed to get me through this. Everything else would be just mere detail. And I would be counting the days now until I held Cass in my arms again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no one from WWE. I only own the story and my original character Cassandra. Also this story will contain content that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. So if that's you, please hit your back button right now. Anyone else, please feel free to read and enjoy, but please don't forget to review…I need feedback….

Private Dancer

Chapter 6

**John's POV**

It was a rough couple of weeks, but finally everything was all said and done with Liz and the lawyers and everything and the divorce papers were signed by both of us and filed. The divorce would be final in three months. I could now see Cass whenever I wanted to, and there was nothing anyone could say about it.

After Liz moved all her stuff out of the house. I locked up and headed for the airport. I still had another 10 days vacation time left. And I knew exactly where I was headed. Toronto!

I packed quickly. And called the airline and made arrangements to get a seat on the next flight from Boston to Toronto. I then went into the office and picked up the phone to call Cass.

I dialed her number.

It rang a few times and then her answering machine picked up and her sexy voice came on letting me know she was unavailable at the moment but to leave a message and she'd call me back as soon as she got it. I figured she was probably at work since it was late evening. No matter, I'd just get in, and go to a hotel and check in. Then I'd call her on her cell phone. The machine beeped and I left her a message.

"Hi Cass. It's John. Just calling to let you know I'm on my way to the airport right now to get a flight to Toronto. Everything's done the papers have been drawn up and signed by both Me and Liz. The divorce will be final in three months. I'll fill you in on the rest when I get there, but I wanted you to know it's done. Anyway…I'll call you as soon as I land in Toronto. Hope to see you then, bye babe."

I hung up the phone then. I grabbed my suitcase and was out the door. I drove to the airport and parked my truck. I then went to check in for my flight.

I turned on my cell phone as I was sitting in departures. It beeped letting me know I had a new text message. I opened it and sure enough it was from Cass.

_I'm at the club working. Called home for my messages and got yours. Come see me when you get settled. Can't wait…..Love, Cass._

I decided to text her back. I quickly did so, telling her I'd be in town in a couple of hours, and that she could expect me to come by her club.

I turned off my phone again and just then my flight was called to start boarding. I got on the plane, and settled into my seat, I put on my iPod, and listened to some music as the plane took off.

It was a smooth flight all the way to Toronto. And when I landed, I headed straight for the same hotel, the Royal York. I quickly checked in and took my bags up to my room. I then headed out to go to Cass' club to see her. I couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own no one from WWE. I only own the story and my original character Cassandra. Also this story will contain content that is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. So if that's you, please hit your back button right now. Anyone else, please feel free to read and enjoy, but please don't forget to review…I need feedback….

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Cassandra's POV**

I was sitting at the bar at my club. It had been a slow night tonight. I had already been up on stage twice and I was waiting to go up a third time; when I turned and saw John walk through the door. A big smile came across my face as I got up and started towards him.

"Hi!" I said to him.

"Hello sexy!" He said to me; looking me over.

**John's POV**

WOW! She looked hot tonight. She was dressed differently from the first time I saw her here. She was dressed in a very short denim mini skirt, and she wore a cute little white eyelet top, tied under her ample bosom. On her head she wore a cowgirl hat, and knee high black high heeled boots on her feet.

Just then the DJ came over the sound system.

"All right guys, up next we have Jade."

So she was going up on stage! I had gotten here just in time.

I took a seat. The waitress came over and I ordered a beer.

Cass said she'd come back and talk to me after and I smiled as she walked away.

Cass went up on stage…and her song came up, I smiled as I realized what song it was, it was so appropriate. It was "Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy." by Big and Rich. She danced around to the song, I could see her singing along with it and having fun, she twirled around the poles, and made little lassoing motions as she moved. She took off her top during the song, and her eyes found their way back to mine and she gave me a sexy smile.

She danced around for the rest of the song in her skirt and boots she was also still wearing her hat…that was hot.

I clapped for her at the end of the song, and her next one came up. I smirked as I realized this one was a good pick too… "Guys Do It All The Time." By Mindy McReady.

Cass shed her skirt then. And danced around in her G string, boots, and still in her hat.

I clapped again for her at the end of the song. And I knew what was coming next. Her blanket dance. This was the hottest part of her routine.

The song Cass had chosen was a nice one. It was "Strawberry Wine" by Deana Carter. She spread out her blanket on the stage and stepped out of her G string, lying down on the blanket. She moved to the music; never moving her gaze from me.

When the song was over, everyone in the bar clapped for her, and she got up and went to the edge of the stage to gather her clothes.

When she came to join me at the table, dressed again. I turned to her with a smile on.

"That was incredibly sexy babe." I said to her, as she took a seat with me.

'Thanks!" she said.

Cass and I hung out at the club until she finished work, and then she joined me, dressed in her street clothes. She looked cute. Wearing a pair of hip hugging blue jeans, and a purple T shirt. Her blonde hair was down, and pulled back from her face with a sparkly silver hairband. She was wearing a pair of purple flip flops on her feet.

We headed back to my hotel, chatting all the way there. And I was reminded of the first night we were together.

Finally we arrived and got out of the car. Cass turned to me, and I leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"I've really missed you." She whispered.

"I've really missed you too baby."

We went up to my room and I took her inside. I closed and locked the door, stopping only long enough to place the "Do Not Disturb" sign on it.

I then took Cass in my arms, and we melted into a steaming hot embrace, kissing each other with a searing hot passion that nearly melted the clothes off our bodies.

"Oh John!" she moaned. "Take me! I want you! I want you now!"

I scooped her up in my arms then and gently carried her over to the bed. I gently laid her on the bed, and lay down beside her. She opened her arms to me, and we lay there for the longest time, just making out like two teenagers.

"John! I want you! Make love to me!" she whispered into my ear, breathless.

I wanted her too, and I could wait no longer. I started peeling off her clothes, gently, carefully, planting soft kisses all over her body as I did so. She moaned my name and begged me to take her over and over again. So she really had missed me.

When I finally entered her at last, she moaned my name out loud and melted into my arms.

"Oh J-John!"

"Oh Cass….baby! I've missed you sooooooo much!" I whispered as we lost ourselves in pleasure.

We climaxed together. Calling out each other's names, and then collapsed against the pillows, spent. Cass snuggled up to me, lying her head on my chest.

We drifted off to sleep in each other's arms and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

**Cassandra's POV**

We woke up the next morning in each other's arms. John smiled at me, as I opened first one eye, and then the other.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to me, kissing my neck.

"So what would you like to do today sweetheart?" he asked.

"I was thinking I'd like to show you my apartment." I answered. With a small smile.

"Oh, well, I'd love to see it." He said.

John and I ordered breakfast from room service then. And when it arrived, we ate breakfast in bed. It was nice.

After breakfast, we took a shower together, and got dressed. And then we headed off together. I couldn't wait to take him to my place. I knew he'd like it there.

**John's POV**

When we arrived outside her apartment, Cass smiled at me.

"Well this is it…I hope you like it…It's not much, but it's home to me."

She unlocked the door, and gestured for me to come inside.

I walked in and followed her into the living room, after stopping to take off my shoes in the front hall.

I smiled. The place was beautiful. Cass had great taste. The living room was decorated very nicely. It was painted egg-shell white, There was a gorgeous glass coffee table, surrounded by a black leather chair, sofa, and loveseat. She had nice paintings hung up in here. One in particular got my attention, a piece of native artwork a gorgeous drawing of a wolf.

There was beautiful hardwood flooring throughout her apartment, which she had accented nicely with rugs. But I saw something in the living room which really made me smile…there was a pole like the ones at her club. So she practiced her moves at home….well, that made sense…it also explained why she was in such great shape.

The TV and stereo were set up along one wall. As was a beautiful black leather sofa. There was a matching chair, and love seat as well. Cass had a glass coffee table in her living room too, sitting in front of the sofa.

"Follow me." She said.

I did that. And she led me into the kitchen.

Her Kitchen was gorgeous. Painted a soft yellow, There was an island in the middle, and plenty of counter space. The countertops were real marble, I whistled softly. She also had a gorgeous antique oak table, and four chairs in the kitchen.

I followed her out of the kitchen and she led me down the hall to the bathroom next. Her bathroom was nice. Painted a pretty soft pink, and accented with matching towels and stuff. Cass had lovely taste. Her place reflected that.

Cass led me down the hall to one last door. And I smiled at her. I knew what was behind this door. Her bedroom! She opened the door, and stepped inside. I followed her.

Her bedroom was gorgeous. Painted a soft shade of lilac. The bedroom was carpeted. Thick plush white carpet. There was a gorgeous antique king size four poster bed in her bedroom. I almost blushed when I noticed that the bed had satin sheets on it Along with a huge fluffy purple duvet.

After the tour of her apartment. Cass took me back out into the living room and sat me down on her couch. She then went over to the stereo and turned it on, and that was when it clicked in my head, what she was about to do.

Cass clicked on the CD with the remote. And the song that came on kind of amused me…it was "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood. Well it wasn't that bad…Cass knew my last name….but ya know something, I wasn't sure I knew hers yet, and I felt a faint blush tingle my cheeks. I'd have to fix that.

She danced around the pole playfully. And by the end of the song had removed her top and bra. I grinned as I watched her. I almost swore that dancing for me like this turned her on. At the end of the song Cass paused smiling at me, but looking a little distant at the same time. When the next song started, she looked at me and mouthed along with it….

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot where I was!" this made me smile. I knew this one too. (I'm a little bit of a closet country fan) It was "I Try To Think About Elvis." By Patty Loveless. This was too cute. Almost like she had planned this just for me. She danced around to the song playfully, swinging around her pole. And by the end of it, she was down to just her thong left.

The next song was one that I really like. One by Faith Hill (Who I happen to think is very beautiful, and talented.) The song was "Breathe" and I felt shivers go down my spine as Cass walked over to me and straddled my lap.

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked me.

"Mmmm, yes!" I said, I wasn't going to lie.

"But guess what, this isn't the club baby…you can touch me if you want to." She said.

By the end of the song, Cass and I were in a full blown lip-lock. My hands were roaming everywhere over her body. I wanted her so bad right now. I decided then to make my move. I scooped Cass up in my arms, and got up from the couch; carrying her to her bedroom.

There was something about Cassandra that was irresistible to me. She was so beautiful, and even now, as I laid her gently down on her bed. I could feel shivers going down my spine, anticipating the pleasure of being with her once again.

I noticed her watching me as I took off my clothes. And I smiled as I turned and struck a pose for her. Flexing.

She liked that, smiling a big smile at me, as I crawled into bed beside her.

We embraced again, First making out a little. And then our hands started to roam, touching each other. I moaned out loud when she gripped me, and started to stroke. Cass went into a drawer beside her bed then, and took out a condom. She rolled it into place, and got me to lie on my back. I couldn't help smiling a naughty grin. I liked having the woman on top.

**Cassandra's POV**

I moaned softly, as I lowered myself on top of John. I felt him slide all the way in. He was big, but it felt so good the way he filled me completely. I slowly started to move up and down. I heard him moan softly, and whisper, "Oh Cass!"

His hands came up then, and started to play with my breasts and nipples as I continued to slide up and down on him. It felt so good. And I could feel myself getting close. I started to moan out loud and shiver uncontrollably. John heard it and knew what was happening, and he kept right on doing what he was doing, he was doing it to get me off.

I was right on the edge now. It wouldn't be long. And I looked down at John and saw those sexy blue eyes looking back at me. He smiled a sexy grin, and looked me right in the eye; whispering "Let it go baby…come on….come for me."

That was all it took. I went over the edge and came hard! screaming John's name in pure ecstasy. My juices ran out of me and all over John; soaking him and the sheets under him. He had started to buck his hips up off the bed now, and was fucking me as I rode him…I could hear his breathing getting quicker and knew he wasn't far behind….I decided to use my voice to get him off too. I moaned his name out loud over and over…knowing he liked the sound of that.

"Oh John….yes John…."

It worked….I heard that same noise escape him….a low guttural moan which was almost like a growl….and then I heard my name escape him as well, and felt him release inside me, filling the condom.

I rolled to the side after…and lay there as John got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He came back after a couple moments, and we lay together again. Him on his back, and I snuggled up to him and lay my head on his chest like I always do.

It was then that he surprised me a little.

"I'm falling for you Cass. I want to be with you all the time. What would you say about coming out on tour with me? You could meet some of the Divas and well, we are looking for a new face on the Divas roster. And I was telling Vince about you…and he said he'd like to meet you and get a look at you. Would you be interested at all?" he looked at me with a smile.

"It sounds like an interesting opportunity…but John, I'm not a wrestler…I haven't trained at all." I told him.

"I know, but Vince has spoken to a couple of the girls, and they say they would be willing to show you some moves. You got nothing to lose baby. And think about it we'd be together all the time." John said.

"You know something…I've been looking to take a break from dancing. This sounds like a great way to do that….so my answer is yes. Yes John, I'll join you on the road. I look forward to it. And I'd love to meet with Vince as well, and see if I'm what he's looking for in a Diva."

"I'm so happy to hear that baby. I'll let Vince know you're interested in meeting with him when I go back to work. And you should be hearing something not long after that. But for now….c'mere!" John said, and he kissed me then.

We spent the rest of the day at my apartment. Lying in each other's arms; talking, sleeping and making love. I fixed John dinner when he said he was hungry. And I knew as we made love again that night, and fell asleep in each other's arms, that I wanted to be beside him. No matter what else happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Cassandra's POV**

John and I had a great time enjoying the rest of his vacation together. I showed him around Toronto. Some of the places I liked to hangout at. He also came and stayed with me at work every night when I had to go. And I introduced him to a few of my friends at work. A couple of the girls knew who he was. And they were all just a little jealous that he was hanging around me…knowing full well that any of them could've ended up in my position.

John had a good time with the girls at my club. A couple of them even gave him free lap dances. Simply because of who he was. But he had fun tipping the girls, and flirting around too. I wasn't worried though, because every night he left with me. I laughed one night when he turned to me in the car.

"Boy, that Penny, she's something…and I'll tell you one thing, she really likes me. She took me for a dance, and My god Cass, I thought she was gonna rub me raw. She's cute, but she doesn't even hold a candle to you. I'm sure gonna miss you when I go back to work in a couple days."

That straightened me out quick! But then I remembered what John and I had talked about and I said "Well, why don't I just come with you. You said Vince wants to meet me."

'That he does. I told him about your talent for dancing….though I didn't mention the stripper thing. When he asked me what you did for a living, I told him you were a waitress."

"Thanks John." I said. I felt happy that he had felt the need to cover for me just a little. To me it sounded like I meant something to him. And it made me feel good inside.

"So….tomorrow is my last day in Toronto. How about we do something special?" he said to me. I could see a twinkle in his eye then, and I wondered what it was that he was up to.

"Define 'special'." I said to him.

"Well I was thinking we could go to dinner somewhere nice. Or if you don't want to…we could stay at your place, and make a really nice romantic dinner. But I have a little surprise planned for you Cass." John said, with a smile.

I felt my heart skip a beat and wondered if that meant what I thought it meant. Was John planning on proposing to me? So soon after leaving his wife? Was I ready for it? I didn't know…and I drove on in silence for a few minutes.

"Earth to Cassandra!" John said.

"Oh! Sorry….yeah…I like surprises." I said.

"And you are gonna _love_ this one baby." He said to me, with a grin and naughty wink.

It was then that I knew…that had to be what he had planned. John was going to ask me to marry him. I was happy on the outside, but deep down and on the inside, I was a nervous wreck…was I going to say Yes? Did I want to say Yes? I knew I was in love with him….but was I ready for marriage?….I didn't know.

I decided to just let it go and sleep on it until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Cassandra's POV**

The next morning John and I awoke in each other's arms, and I felt a little sad as I remembered that this would be the final morning that we would be doing this for a little while anyway.

"Good Morning Cass." He whispered in my ear, as he kissed along my neck, and nibbled on my earlobe, making me shiver, and snuggle even closer against him.

I moaned softly, and kissed him on the lips. We melted into each other's embrace, and lost ourselves in passion once again. Our hands exploring each other's bodies, and before I knew it we were once again making love.

Afterward, John collapsed back against the pillows, spent. I lay with my head on his chest, and he held me close. He stroked my hair, and I listened to his heartbeat and breathing as they slowly returned to normal.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked him.

"Now if I told you that babe, it would ruin the surprise." He said to me.

**John's POV**

I smiled.

Cass sure was trying to find out about my little surprise that I had in store for her. But it wouldn't work. I was planning on springing it on her at dinner tonight.

I thought about the diamond ring in it's box in my suitcase. I had stopped off at a Jeweler's on my way out of Boston and bought it for her. I knew it was a little crazy to even be thinking this way. Especially so soon after my divorce, but I was so much in love with Cass that I knew I had to be with her forever.

Cass got up to shower then. I watched her walk into the bathroom, admiring her sexy body as she moved. She was so beautiful. She reminded me of a blonde angel. She was the woman of my dreams. The one I had dreamt about on so many nights when I had been married to Elizabeth. She was the right one for me. I had finally found her. And I was not going to let her get away.

Elizabeth had gotten very upset about my dreams. They had caused me to talk in my sleep. She started to believe that I was having affairs. I wasn't. I had been faithful the whole time we had been married. The only time I had strayed was when I met Cass that first night here in Toronto at her club when I realized that she was the one. She was the woman from my dreams. Cass was the dancing angel who had been coming to me night after night for months on end.

I lay there in bed thinking about the day ahead of me, and I couldn't keep the huge smile off of my face as I pictured her reaction when I asked her to marry me. I only hoped she would say yes.

I pulled on a pair of sweats and a T shirt, and went into the kitchen to start some coffee. I went into the fridge and got out some bacon and the eggs. I started making breakfast.

Cass came out of the shower then. She walked into the kitchen wearing a pink towel wrapped around her hair. She was dressed in a pair of white Capri pants, and a red tank top. She smelled nice. Like strawberries.

"You're making me breakfast! How sweet." She said.

Cass sat down at the table. I quickly made her a plate of food and set it down in front of her.

"So what would you like to do for our last night tonight?" she asked me.

"Well…I was thinking maybe we could go and check out Medieval Times. I've never been, and I've heard that it's a really good meal, and a great show too." I told her.

This was part of my plan too. I had already been in touch with the people there. They were aware of my little plan, and were actually in on it. I was going to quietly excuse myself to go to "the bathroom" shortly after we arrived. And then I was going to head off and dress up as a Knight, and ride out on a horse and do my proposal right there as part of the show.

If everything went according to plan, Cass would be swept off her feet.

"That sounds nice. I haven't been to Medieval Times since I was a teenager." She said.

This was working out a lot better than I'd hoped. And I couldn't help being just the tiniest bit happy about it.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

I tried very hard to stay calm as I climbed up onto the horse. This was it. Here I was all dressed in my armor. I put on my helmet and rode over to the curtain. One of the stage hands passed me a bunch of 4 red roses. The plan was I would ride around the ring and give three of them to pretty girls in the crowd. The fourth one was for Cass, and a closer look revealed the ring attached by a satin ribbon.

I rode out into the arena after getting my cue. I could see Cass sitting in the audience looking very concerned that I wasn't back yet…this was going to be fun!

I rode into the center of the arena and then got off the horse. I walked over to a pretty red-headed girl in the crowd first, and handed her a rose.

Next was a smokin' hot brunette who I noticed looking at me with a bit of a smile on. Although the guy with her didn't seem too happy about it.

The third was a petite blonde girl. She took the rose, and thanked me for it.

I then walked out of the arena and into the crowd where I saw Cass sitting looking very upset that I was not back yet. I approached the table and took a knee in front of her.

"Lady Cassandra?" I asked.

"Yes…" she said, still looking unsure as to what was happening.

"Sir John wishes to know…..if you'll accept his hand in marriage?" I said, pulling up my visor.

Cass smiled then.

"Yes…" she said, and leaned in to seal her agreement with a kiss. The audience applauded.

I handed her the red rose with the ring tied to it, and she took the ring and slipped it on her finger. I noticed a few happy tears sliding down her cheeks.

After a quick trip backstage, where I changed back into my normal clothes; I joined Cass once again at our table.

"So how was that for a surprise?" I said to her.

"It was really nice. I'll never forget that. Not ever." She said.

We went on to enjoy the rest of the show. When we arrived back at Cass' apartment later that night; we went to bed and spent the whole night in each others arms. We made sweet passionate love that night, and when it was over Cass collapsed in my arms, spent.

"I can't let you leave John. Not without me. I'm coming with you on the road." She said to me.

I felt my heart soar as I heard this.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked her. "You know that means a lot of time on the road."

"I know. I've thought about it, and it really does not matter. All that matters to me, is being able to wake up next to you every morning. There are clubs in just about every city, so I can freelance if I want to." She said.

We fell asleep in each other's arms that night, and when we awoke in the morning, Cass did indeed join me when I left for the airport. She bought a ticket for the flight, and the next I thing I knew we were in Los Angeles together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Cassandra's POV**

The plane touched down in Los Angeles. I squeezed John's hand. I was a little nervous. This was the first time that I'd been this far away from Toronto.

We got off the plane and went through customs together. We then got into a limousine that was waiting for us, and it took us to the hotel where WWE was staying. John took care of registering us. And I had to smile as I noticed that he had written "Mr. and Mrs. John Cena." On the slip.

We made a quick trip to our room to unpack a little, and then John told me we had to leave again and head for the Staples Center where RAW would be that night. I was excited. I was looking forward to seeing him in action tonight. He had gotten me a ringside seat in the audience for the event, and he made sure I had a back stage pass as well.

John also gave me a T shirt to put on…it was a purple one, just like the one he would be wearing on T.V. that night; along with a matching hat. I put it on and pulled my ponytail through the back.

"So how does it look?" I asked him.

"Very sexy!" he said, with a wink and a naughty grin.

"All right babe, I've gotta head off to the weight room and get a little bit of a workout in. But you can feel free to hang out here and hang out with the Divas as well as some of the other wives and girlfriends."

I did just that, noticing a few of them sitting in the catering area. And after giving John a quick peck on the lips and telling him to have a good workout I headed over to join them.

"Hello ladies." I said, helping myself to a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin before sitting down.

"Hey! Hi there, Hello…." Were the greetings I got.

I noticed one particular woman looking at me in a not so friendly way. She was very pretty. A striking brunette, with very pretty eyes.

She got up then and came over to me, still looking like I had offended her in some way.

"So you're Cena's little tramp." She said to me, still scowling.

"Excuse me? I don't believe we've met…. I'm…."

"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Samantha Orton. Randy's wife. Liz told me all about you. How you seduced John while he was in Toronto, and stole him away from her."

That stung! How dare this woman speak to me this way. She didn't even know me. And yet she appeared to know all about John and I.

"I think you only know half of the story my dear. John and I met in Toronto that's true. But what you do not know is that his marriage was over a long time before he met me." I replied, looking her right in the eye as I did. Evidently she was friends with John's ex wife Elizabeth.

"Oh give it a rest Samantha!" said a pretty blonde girl, standing up to come over and meet me.

"Hey honey…what's your name?"

"I'm Cassandra…Cassandra Taylor."

"It's great to meet you Cassandra. I'm Kelly, and this is Melina, Nikki and Brie, Gail, and Natalya." She said pointing to the other girls around the table.

I sat there, chatting with the girls, they asked me about what I did for a living…I used the same story John had told Vince about me, that I worked as a waitress in a bar. It was almost the truth.

"So you're a fellow Torontonian?" The pretty Asian one named Gail asked me.

"Yes. I love Toronto. I think I might get a little homesick…but it's all right, I don't mind it if it means spending some time with John."

"Awwww." They all chorused, all except for Samantha, who got up from the table and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh she's just pissed that John and Liz split up…They were best friends, and I guess seeing you here is a reminder to her. Don't worry, she'll get over it. She'll have to. John and Randy are best friends too, and from what I know he's accepted that John's moved on." The one called Kelly said to me.

"So sugar, any thoughts about becoming one of us?" asked the dark haired one named Melina.

"I don't know, I'll have a better idea after the show tonight." I said, with a grin.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note…

Ok all of you readers out there here's your chance to have your say.

For My Private Dancer story I would like a few suggestions and opinions on a few things.

First of all for Cassandra's Diva Name, these are the choices I've narrowed it down to:

Jade

Athena

Destiny

Angelica

Secondly…What type of character should she be…should she be the new breakout Diva that everyone loves, the America's Sweetheart type deal….or should she be a bitch like Lay-Cool?

Third, How soon should I have her and John get married?

That's what I need to know from you, my readers….so leave some reviews and give me your opinions…

Thanks, Amber. (chaingangprincess1978)


End file.
